papa_louie_cutomersfandomcom-20200214-history
Papa's Suberia
Chefs Iman, Ethan, and Custom Customer Introduction Iman/Ethan Starts his day of going to the Taco Field Mall, Then Iman/Ethan Finally See a Sky Salads, but it's not yet coming, Iman/Ethan shouts darn darn darn darn darny Darn! but papa louie says, please calm yourself, this is our Papa's Suberia, you can be a cooker, made a cooker be with you. then iman/ethan was happy about it. Customers *Darren *Daniel *Ethan *Adam *Nick *Auburn *Amber *Hacky Zak *Ember *Julep *Iggy *Rudy *Scarlet *Brody *Austin *Chester *Rhonda *Nevada *Crystal *Hope *Eric *Roy *Hugo *Sasha *Ceilica *Ivy *Zoe *Pinch Hitwell *Baxter *Wendy *Doan *Foodini *Skyler *Hank *Xandra *Chuck *Bob *Sam *Wally *Marky *Mindy *Vicky *Larry *Tohru *Percy *Ken *Trixie *Nevada *Gwen *Courtney *Ben Tennyson *Boomer *Bertha *Belen *Manny *Willow *Sarge Fan! *Clancy *Deano *Sienna *Olivia *Santa *Shannon *Willow *Radlynn *Nazaro *Analisa *Cheese Fan! *Professor Leo *Gremmie *Penny *Jerry *Quinn *Xolo *Belle *Roxy *Randy *Jojo *Thrishna Tutorial *Iman/Ethan *Penny Customer Debuts *Roxy *Oliver *Nazaro *Marco *Joe Thornton *Rodney *Ken *Trixie *Percy Closers *Nazaro (Replaces Booster as a Closer) *Roxy (Replaces Scott as a Closer) *Diesel *Oliver *Marco *Quinn *Xolo *Joe Thornton *Belle *Derek *Jerry *Randy *Jojo Holidays *Cinco De Mayo (Rank 6) (Favorited By Radlynn, Mitch, Maggie, Penny, Amber, Xandra, Rico, and Keith) *Summer Luau (Rank 11) (Favorited By Tom, Chuck, Nevada, Cecilia, Trishna, Zoe, Nick, Penny, and Mindy) *Starlight BBQ (Rank 18) *Neptune Feast (Rank 25) *Maple Mornings (Rank 33) *Halloween (Rank 37) *Thanksgiving (Rank 47) *Christmas (Rank 51) *New Year (Rank 58) *Valentine's Day (Rank 65) *Saint Paddy's Day (Rank 74) *Easter (Rank 81) (Favorited by Mary, Ryan, Sully Lee, Gwen, Daisy, and Edna) Holiday Ingredients Cinco De Mayo * Tortilla (First Day Of Cinco De Mayo) * Chorizo Sausages (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco De Mayo) * Nacho Cheese (Rank 7 Unlock with Denise) * Avacado (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco De Mayo) * Chipotle Cheddar (Rank 9 Unlock with Maggie) * Fire Tortilla Strips (Rank 11 Unlock with Keith) Summer Luau * Hawaiian Bun (First Day of Summer Luau) * Smoked Salmon (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Calypso Sauce (Rank 13 Unlock with Alberto) * Pineapple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau with Chuck) * Lemon Herb (Rank 14 Unlock with Nick) * Gummy Pineapple (Rank 16 Unlock with Tom) Starlight BBQ * Texas Toast (First Day of Starlight BBQ) * Sliced Beef Brisket (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Rank 21 Unlock with * Provolone Stars * Blue Cheese * Taquitos Neptune Feast * Rosemary Focaccia (First Day of Summer Luau) * Anchovies * Ginger Miso Sauce * Sauerkraut * Creole Rub * Fish Sticks Maple Mornings * Cinnamon Toast * Maple Mini Sausages * Maple Syrup * Fried Egg * Bacobites * Hashbrown Patties Halloween * Ecto Bread * Wild Boar * Jackmomole * Spooky Slaw * Cauldron Powder * Mummy Dogs Thanksgiving * Pumpernickel Roll * Roasted Turkey * Gravy * Stuffing * Crushed Croutons * Sweet Potato Wedges Christmas * Fruitcake * Roasted Goose * Cranberry Chutney * Basil Leaves * Yule Spice * Candy Canes New Year * Cheddar Swirl Bread * Anticucho * Thai Chili Sauce * Mac n' Cheese * Rainbow Peppercorn * Pizza Poppers Valentine's Day * Beetbread * Tofu * Strawberry Vinaigrette * Sun Dried Tomatoes * Spiced Saffron * Cherry Cordial Popcorn Saint Paddy's Day * Barmbrack Bread * Corned Beef * Wasabi Mayo * Broccoli * Lucky Dust * Celery Sticks Easter * Paska Bread * Battered Perch * Blackberry Remoulade * Radish Sprouts * Bouquet Blend * Hot Dog Bites Ingredients Breads *Flatbread (Start) *Italian Bread (Day 2 Unlock With Dennis) *Hoagie Roll (Rank 8 Unlock With Mitch) *Pretzel Bun (Rank 17 Unlock With Keith) *Garlic Bread (Rank 21 Unlock With Lucy) Meats *Turkey (Start) *Salami (Rank 9 Unlock with Cooper) *Chicken (Rank 4 Unlock With Jade) *Steak (Day 5 Unlock With Steve) *Pepperoni (Rank 16 Unlock With Lenny) *Ham (Rank 23 Unlock With Allan) *Meatballs (Rank 30 Unlock With Rodney) Toppings *Lettece (Start) *Tomato (Start) *Onion (Start) *Pickles (Start) *Jalapeno (Rank 2 Unlock With Angie) *Green Pepper (Rank 7 Unlock With Auburn) *Cucumbers (Rank 5 Unlock With Kahuna) *Mushrooms (Rank 10 Unlock With Amber) *Olives (Rank 13 Unlock With Clair) *Banana Peppers (Day 19 Unlock With Tom) Cheeses *Cheddar (Start) *Paremsan (Rank 18 Unlock With James) *Swiss Cheese (Rank 20 Unlock With Sam) *Pepperjack (Rank 11 Unlock With Maggie) *Monzeralla (Rank 24 Unlock With Drew) Sauces *Mustard (Start) *Ranch (Start) *Marinara Sauce (Rank 3 Unlock With Greg) *Hot Sauce (Rank 25 Unlock With Clancy) *BBQ Sauce (Rank 19 Unlock With Marty) *Buffalo Sauce (Rank 13 Unlock with Daniel) *Mayo (Rank 15 Unlock With Wally) *Wild Onion Sauce (Rank 22 Unlock With Sarge Fan!) *Southwest Sauce (Rank 30 Unlock With Hugo) *Honey Mustard (Rank 41 Unlock With Jimmy) *Balsamic Dressing (Rank 46 Unlock With Maggie) Seasoning * Salt (Start) * Pepper (Start) * Paremsan (Rank 9 Unlock With Cheese Fan!) * Chili Powder (Rank 20 Unlock With Rico) Drinks *Fizzo (Start) *Hyper Green (Rank 9 Unlock With Professor Fitz) *Diet Fizzo (Rank 14 Unlock With Big Pauly) *Dr. Cherry (Rank 25 Unlock With Dave) *Lemon Mist (Rank 27 Unlock With Cecilia) *Tangerine Pop (Rank 31 Unlock With Chuck) *Root Beer (Rank 33 Unlock With Alan) *Purple Burple (Rank 36 Unlock With Onion Fan!) Snacks *French Fries (Start) *Onion Rings (Rank 26 Unlock With Timm) *Potato Chips (Day 6 Unlock With Darren) *Apple Slices (Day 10 Unlock With Utah) *Pretzel Bits (Rank 32 Unlock With Big Carl) *Buttered Popcorn (Rank 6 Unlock With Taylor) *Cotton Puffs (Rank 38 Unlock With Yippy) Category:Fan Games Category:Flipline Games Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Gameria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Food